The present invention relates generally to methods and medical apparatus, more particularly to methods and devices for securing the a space-occupying devices in a patient's stomach through the manipulation of the inner wall of the stomach for purposes of taking up a defined volume in the stomach to provide the patient with a feeling of satiety or fullness. These devices may also be removed once they have served their purpose, e.g., the patient has lost the directed or desired amount of weight.
Currently, in cases of severe obesity, patients may undergo several types of surgery either to tie off or staple portions of the large or small intestine or stomach, and/or to bypass portions of the same to reduce the amount of food desired by the patient, and the amount absorbed by the intestinal track. Procedures such as laparoscopic banding, where a device is used to “tie off” or constrict a portion of the stomach, or the placement of intragastric balloons can also achieve these results.
Endoscopic procedures that have been used to assist weight loss have been primarily focused on the placement of a balloon or other space occupying device in the patient's stomach to fill portions of the stomach and provide the patient with the feeling of fullness, thereby reducing food intake. To accomplish these procedures, an endoscope is utilized to guide the balloon through the patient's mouth and down the esophagus to the stomach. Usually these procedures have allowed placement of the device for 6-12 months, and are coupled with counseling and other types of psychological support.
In the case of laparoscopic banding and other invasive surgical procedures, several complications can arise that make these procedures clinically suboptimal. The surgical interventions require the patient to submit to an intervention under general anesthesia, and can require large incisions and lengthy recovery time. In addition, most of these surgical procedures are irreversible.
Intragastric balloons, on the other hand, provide a minimally invasive approach for treating obesity. Intragastric balloons have been developed and used in patients for over twenty years. Prior to the present invention, various intragastric balloons have been devised for treating obesity. Examples of such intragastric balloons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,315, issued Jan. 9, 1979 to Berman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,805, issued Dec. 4, 1984 to Foster, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,747, issued Feb. 13, 1990 to Garren et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,310, issued May 12, 1992 to Grobe; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,364, issued Feb. 29, 2000 to Durgin et al; each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. However, many problems are associated with laparoscopic balloons and a significant number of these problems arose due to the fact that the space occupying devices were implanted in such a manner as to remain unattached or free-floating within the stomach. An unsecured balloon could cause abrasion to the wall of the stomach, induce mucosal damage, or stimulate abnormal amounts of acid production. Furthermore, in the event that the balloon deflates due to the caustic nature of stomach acids and other factors, migration of the deflated balloon into the intestine becomes inevitable. The migration of the balloon into the intestine could lead to bowel obstructions and in some case death.
In order to safely and effectively deploy balloons and other space-occupying devices in a patent's stomach to induce weight loss, improved methods and devices for effectively maintaining a space-occupying device in a fixed relationship relative to the patient's stomach are desirable.